Nature calls
by Jammeke
Summary: Michael succeeded in kidnapping Torren during the Prodigal, but things don't go exactly as planned. What ability do human babies have, that Michael had not foreseen? Please note that it's nothing to do with Torren's Gift. Humor/General.


**Title:** Nature calls

**Author:** Jammeke

**Summary:** Michael succeeded in kidnapping Torren during the Prodigal, but things don't go exactly as planned. What ability do human babies have, that Michael had not foreseen? Please note that it's nothing to do with Torren's Gift. Humor/General

**AN:** In this story, Michael obviously succeeded during the Prodigal. I have not seen the episode myself, but I've read the transcript and this idea hit me shortly afterwards. There are slight spoilers for The Lost Tribe as well.

I do plan on finishing my other stories, but I am very busy at school right now. Don't worry, I've not forgotten about them, it's just that I need some time. This drabble just begged to be written. I hope you like it.

**Nature calls **

"Is the Hive Ship we have been tracking still on course for Atlantis?" Woolsey asked nervously. He peeked over Chuck's shoulder, and frowned at the small yet threatening dot on the screen the technician was looking at.

Three days ago, the long range sensors had detected a Wraith Hive Ship heading straight for Atlantis. Colonel Sheppard had immediately suspected it was Todd, and Woolsey had been quick to agree, because no other wraith in the galaxy, except Michael, knew of Atlantis' location.

How Michael had come to learn the location of Atlantis was still a mystery to them, but one week ago, Michael had come to Atlantis and taken Torren away from his family. Several teams were still out there looking for Teyla's son, but they had not had much success so far.

No one deemed it possible that it was Michael yet again. The hybrid had gotten what he wanted and there was no reason for him to risk his life by returning to Atlantis. Almost immediately after their long range sensors had detected the Hive, preparations for a visit from Todd had been made.

Chuck nodded curtly in answer to Woolsey's question. "Yes, it should be here in two minutes." He touched a glowing panel and looked over his shoulder. A visual of the immediate vicinity of their planet appeared on the big screen.

Everyone held their breath. The last time they'd seen Todd, he'd almost killed the entire crew of the Daedalus, meaning they hadn't exactly parted ways on the best of terms. Everyone was anxious to know what the wraith wanted from them.

Woolsey touched his earpiece. "Colonel Sheppard, are you in position?"

"_I'm in the chair," _the Colonel's voice replied. _"Standing by."_

Woolsey let out a small breath and turned to look at the rest of the Colonel's team. Ronon was leaning against a console, giving off strong 'keep your distance if you want to live' vibes. It was obvious he'd not forgotten about Todd's latest stunt. Teyla looked worn out, physically and emotionally. It had been a rogue week for her and Kanaan. McKay looked anxious and remarkably focused, no doubt concentrating on the doom scenarios playing out in his head.

"Receiving transmission," Chuck announced.

"Put it on screen," Woolsey ordered. Within moments, they'd know what Todd wanted from them.

Every head in the Control Room turned as the large screen behind Chuck flickered for a few moments. It didn't take long for the static to clear, and they soon found themselves staring at the head of a seriously troubled looking wraith.

Woolsey swallowed visibly. This was not who they'd been expecting. "Michael."

o0o

It felt like every molecule of air left her body at once. Just looking at the face of the creature that had taken her son away from her felt like getting splashed in the face with freezing water. Once the worst shock had worn off, anger immediately took its place. Her entire body was shaking and her breaths came in short gasps. She curled her fists.

"Michael," she spat.

"_Hello Teyla." _

To hear that voice, to know that he was _so _close, yet not reachable was killing her. "Michael! Where is he? What have you done to him?"

Michael shook his head, displeasure written all over his face. _"I have done nothing to your son. But do not think I have not tried."_

Everyone was staring at her, yet Teyla did not care. Michael was here and she would not let him get away. She would get her son back; she _had_ to get Torren back. Still, Michael's comment puzzled her. "I do not understand."

Michael hissed angrily. His nostrils flared wide open and his eyes were flashing dangerously.

Teyla wasn't intimidated for a second. She was too busy seething with rage.

Then, Michael spoke. _"Each time I tried to approach his body, my senses were overwhelmed by this disgusting smell. His pungent oder interferes with our inhalation ability. I have tried time and again to approach your son, but I could not. What is this defence mechanism I have not yet encountered?"_

It was silent for a few moments. Teyla continued to stare at the screen, completely ignoring McKay's nervous huff behind her back and the way Ronon's eyebrows rose to meet his hairline. Woolsey's quiet cough was entirely lost on her. "Torren has many unique abilities, you told me so yourself," she stated. "Return him to me at once and your crew will not be gassed. If you wait any longer, his special defence system will destroy you. The choice is yours."

Michael's eyes narrowed. Teyla met his gaze and they stared at each other for a long time. Finally, Michael looked away. _"You may retrieve your son,"_ he allowed quietly.

Teyla graciously inclined her head. "You have made the right decision."

Michael nodded curtly, before the screen went black again.

Teyla took a deep breath and stared at Woolsey. Surely he would not deny her this opportunity. She would single-handily knock out every marine on Atlantis if he would not allow her to take a Jumper.

Woolsey looked taken aback for a few moments. When he noticed everyone in the room was staring at him, he cleared his throat. "Colonel Sheppard," he said, tapping his earpiece. "Teyla is going to need a favor from you."

o0o

"He really have superpowers?"

Woolsey stretched his neck to look up at the Satedan standing next to him. The group was gathered together in the infirmary, waiting for Doctor Keller to confirm Torren's physical health status. Teyla was with her, but the rest of the team had been told to wait in the waiting area.

At a loss of words, Woolsey looked at Sheppard. The Colonel was grinning widely.

Woolsey coughed. His military commander seemed to get the message, and he lightly tapped Ronon on his arm. "Ronon, do you _really _want to know what happens when you don't change a baby's diaper for seven days straight?"

Ronon looked confused for a moment, before understanding lit his face.

Laughter filled the waiting room. The sound was so loud that no heard the content burp coming from behind the infirmary curtains, followed by a horrified shriek from Keller. Torren's food covered most of the doctor's clothing when the team was allowed to join Teyla and her son five minutes later, but no one commented on it. Torren was back with his family and all was well again.

The end


End file.
